Fragments of our memory
by Breathless02
Summary: Crow x Seto: The first time I saw you, I didn't like you at all... extract from the second chapter. This ff will be mostly a re-telling of Crow and Seto's meetings.
1. Seto

Disclaimer: I do not own the game or the people I am using for this ff XD (although I wish I did)

This chapter is more like a re-telling of the meeting of Crow and Seto...but the way I prefer it ;)

The dialog is almost the dame as in the game (just a few changings here and there;) )

So enough talking and on with the story!

* * *

I remember your face, your contagious attitude, your laugh, your smile...

I remember your eyes, those that looked like a cats, and your wild, unruly dark hair framing your face so perfectly.

I remember your voice, so soothing and deep. Sometimes it was mocking, sometimes it was laced with unsaid emotions.

Your skin was white and creamy, it felt so soft to the touch, as we intertwined our hands. Your body emitted that warmth, that made me feel safe and comforted.

And then...I tasted those lips, those soft, plumb lips.

I remember it all so very well.

In my memory it will always be clear and forever young.

Now I see you leaning against the wall...you are barely conscious.

I feel my heart beating in my chest, so fast, it hurt.

I run over to you, kneeling on the ground before you, shouting your name over and over.

'Crow? Crow!'

And then you finally open your eyes.

Your eyes look dead, unfocused...and it scares me.

'Heh, nice job recognizing me', you whisper with almost no emotions.

I want to see your beautiful eyes, the light and life in them, but you are avoiding my gaze, never meeting mine for a second.

'I know, pretty lame, right? Seriously... I can't even really see anything anymore'.

You look so lost in this room with all these discarded dolls surrounding you. Wait...dolls...he can not mean...

'You're a ...' I can't say another word. My throat feels tight and dry.

'You hit the nail on the head. That's right, you ain't looking at a human. I'm more like these discarded dolls around me. Nothing about me is human.'

You say this like you really believe your words. So defeated and without hope.

No! I want to shout it at you, make you understand. I want to bring your spirit back and make you see, that you are wrong!

'You're still my best friend in the world!' I shouted at you.

'You listening? I'm not even alive.'

Why don't you understand? You are nothing like these robots that follow orders, you are a person with a mind and your own free will. My best friend.

I grap your shoulders and shake you harshly. Please, understand!

'You are my friend!' I say again.

Your head falls in your neck. You don't even have the strength to move anymore.

'But I'm not human...-' you say.

'You are my friend damn it!'

I wrap my arms around you as tight as I can and start sobbing. The tears will not stop flowing and my chest feels so heavy, I can't breathe properly.

Oh Crow, why are you thinking like this? Before, you were so self-confident, so completely carefree. Don't leave me, please, you are my only friend in this world. I don't want to be alone again. I have just found you...

'I'm your friend. Come on, don't cry now.' You say with sadness in your voice.

I try to stop my shaking and the tears, but my heart feels like its going to burst, I can't stop.

Finally you call yourself my friend again. Did I get through to you?

'Heh, it's sorta funny. I'm almost jealous that you are able to cry. But really, thats enough already'.

Your voice is filled with deep emotions, so soothing as I remembered. I don't want to let go of you, please stay with me.

'Oh yeah...that skull ring I gave you...you still carrying it around?'

'Y-yeah, I keep it in my locket'.

That ring became my most priced possession, I would always look at it and remember our meeting at the theme park. It became so very precious to me, for it was the only memento I have of you.

'That's good. That ring is proof of our friendship....our friendship.'

Your voice becomes only a whisper at the end...we are running out of time. I feel it and I can not stop tightening my hold around you even more.

'You know...you're the first real friend I ever had.' I whisper in your ear.

Suddenly you stop moving. Your body becomes rigid.

'You are my number one friend, my best friend.'

Your voice changes in tone. It sounds like a voice recorder and I cant help to break out in tears again. Only a little while longer and I will never be able to hear your voice again...and I want to tell you something so bad. Now the chance has passed...

'My best friend'

You repeat again. Monotonous.

'My best friend.'

Each syllable is stabbing right through my heart. Your eyes are so emotionless, you are not seeing anything...

'My best friend.'

I feel a part of me dieing along with you. You already hold my heart in your hands.

'My best friend.'

No! Please don't leave me alone...I have to tell you something...I-I...

I feel you move weakly in my strong hold. Your eyes shined the last time with such affection and _love_...

'Thank you...for everything...Seto...'

And you go lax in my embrace. Your eyes close and I know you are gone...dead.

'I ... I love you ...Crow.'

I whisper and hope, that somehow you had heard me. I can't part from you just yet. I hold your lifeless body within my arms and sob and plead for you to come back to me. After hours I fall asleep by your side, our bodies tangled together, as if we are one.

In the little while I was able to meet you, Crow, you were already in my heart and held dear within.

It doesn't matter that you are a doll ... I don't care about that at all...you became my best friend...even more than that...I fell in love with you. All these discarded dolls around me...they had shut down...but you...you... died.


	2. Crow

Ok, so here is the second chapter of 'Fragments of our memory'

Because of my hate for long author notes, I'll just start with the new chapter :)

* * *

The first time I saw you, I didn't like you at all...you were a human.

Actually, you were the first person I ever spoke to.

All I knew about you people came from books I had read to pass the time.

But you...interested me. At first I only wanted to tease and make fun of you, but as I saw how hard you tried to get your locket back from me...it was fascinating.

And then...I fell from the ferries wheel and I heard you shouting my name over and over again in panic. I was wondering why you would be worrying about me. I took your precious possession...

'Crow!'

The fall didn't hurt at all, I couldn't feel any pain. I am a doll after all...

'You're not dead are you...?....Crow?'

I heard your desperate plea, but I didn't understand. You sounded so devastated...as if you actually felt something for me. You pressed your forehead to your hands and I knew you would be crying soon. Somehow...I didn't want to see your tears...

'What a racket you're making. Quit blubbering already, will ya? And for your information: I didn't cry a single day in my entire life!' I said smugly.

Your emotions seemed so strange to me. You didn't know me...but still...you cried for me?

'You're alive...You're alive! Thank goodness...' you said with so much relief in your voice.

You looked up and...smiled at me. It took my breath away. What were these strange emotions? I thought I was a doll...so why did I feel my mechanic heart skipping a beat?

Suddenly you seemed so happy, as if you saw a lost loved one again. Did you really care about me? Now I felt guilty for teasing you before...

'Yep. You win. I give up, okay? Sorry.'

And then you laughed...you _laughed!_ I felt so good at this very moment. I broke out in laughter alongside you and together we just faced each other and ... laughed. It was the first time in my entire life that I actually laughed. I didn't think dolls were able to do that, but it surely felt so overwhelming..._good._

I felt this urge to know more about these weird humans, about these new emotions rising inside me...and most of all...I wanted to know more about you. The one who awoke these feelings in me.


	3. Seto II

Dislaimer: Again i don't own anything here, not the people nor the dialog!

I hope that some people will read this fanfiction and review to my story. Let me know, if you want me to continue.

Enough talk, on with the chapter:

* * *

We sit together, right beside each other. So close, that I could touch your hand, if I move my own a little further. I have known you only for a few hours, but you make me feel like your my long lost friend. I wonder if you feel this too?

The night is a little chilly, but it's a wonderful and mysterious night. The sky above us is filled with stars and a beautiful half moon resides at the horizon, shining down on earth and making this night a little less dark.

Suddenly you break the silence.

'Listen. I got to see you special thing, so I'll show you mine. Take a look.'

You hold out a photo to me and smile coyly under your cap.

As I look at the picture I notice, that it must have been taken a long time ago. The edges are yellow and the paper is slightly crumbled.

The photo shows a boy that resembles you. He wears a white hospital grown and an old man is standing right beside him...I wonder if...the man is your father? The boy in the picture looks emotionless, like you did before. I had to look away for I can't stand to see that look in your eyes.

'Crow...is that you?'

You avert your eyes from me...looking up at the sky with such a grief. I feel a stab to my heart when I look at you.

'It's funny...To be honest. I really don't have any memories of my entire childhood.

That's why I think, that if I can somehow get to the place in this photo, I might learn about my past.

But it's hard...if been trying to find it for the longest time.'

You sound so lost and distressed...you must have been alone too, right? You have been searching for all this time...on your own...I wish I have met you a little sooner...

Now I'm glad , that we are finally able to meet.

'It's near where we are now. I...can...feel it!'

You lay back on your arms and all your anguish leaves your voice. You sound so hopeful again. Suddenly I can't help but smile. Your happiness is contagious!

'You know...I'm on a search, too. I'm searching for other survivors just like me.' (A/N: hehe, I left the part with Ren out 'cause I don't really like her )

'Go for it!'

You say instantly. And again, with just this few words, I feel like I can actually do it. Your words give me strength and courage.

And then you stand up... and I follow.

'I'm gonna keep searching for the place in the photo. I guess we both have to make up for a lot of wasted time, huh?'

I have to chuckle at that.

'And whose fault was that?'

'Hey, I already told you I was sorry!'

We break out in laughter again. This teasing just feels so natural to me...it's strange, but I know that you have become a part of my memory now.

But when I think of us parting ways soon...I can't help but feel sad. I want to be with you longer. I never felt this way around anyone before...it's intriguing.

Thinking that, I look down and ask.

'So...will I...Do you think I'll ever see you again?'

I can't help but blush as I say that.

Without hesitation and with your over-self confidence you answer with conviction.

'Yeah, of course we will! Friends always see each other again. And we are friends now!'

Friends? I never had a friend in my life. You don't know how happy I feel right now, Crow, I really wish I could know, what you feel for me...

All of a sudden you held out a ring to me.

'A ring....with a silver ... skull?'

I look at him confused, but nevertheless taking it from his hands. Our hands brush against each other and they just stay a little longer than necessary in the others hold.

'You better keep it safe in your locket...ok? This is proof of our friendship.'

'Well...thank y-'

Before I can finish, I feel your lips on mine. I am so shocked, that I can't move. But ...I don't want to... . Your lips taste like strawberries, I wonder if you had eaten some before...? The feeling is so foreign but _good._ Yes, I decide that it feels really nice and all thoughts of pushing you away, leave my mind. I stay like this and just enjoy this new feeling.

Suddenly I find myself on the ground, after having tripped over a stray root. Instantly I bring my fingers to my lips and stutter.

'What the...? Did you just...did I...! What was that?

'What's wrong?We're friends now and friends give each other kisses. I...read that!'

You say that so confidently and without any hesitation. And look at me on the other hand...all flustered...did the kiss mean anything to you?

'But...that was my first kiss ever!'

I shout out loud, without intending to. The words just left my mouth.

'Oh, huh,well then I guess that makes me your number one buddy. Best friends, right?'

You hold out your hand so invitingly.

'My best friend...?'

I whisper. I have a friend now...I am finally not alone anymore. You .... you really want me...

I grasp your hand tightly and hold it.

'Yeah, we are friends now.'

And then you help me up with one fluid pull that make me fall right into your arms.

I still hold your hand and enjoy the warmth of your body.

But then ... I know...that we can't stay like this...

'Well...I'm off.'

I nod. I feel my stomach tighten and my chest hurts. I don't want to part from you...

'Right...see you around.'

I look into your eyes, that look so much like a cats...and they hold so much emotions in them.

'Yeah...bye then ....for now.' I say.

And with that we both let go of the others hand. I already miss your warmth...but ...I'm sure that I WILL meet you again.

When that time comes ...I will stay by your side...and I will tell you something...

Someday...I know it...for our fates are already intertwined with each other...we will see each other again.

Friends always see each other again.


End file.
